


Preoccupation

by DelightfulExcess (SevereStorms)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Belly worship, Body Image, Body Worship, Chubby!Cecil, Insecurities, M/M, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Sexual Content, body acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevereStorms/pseuds/DelightfulExcess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there are some Chubby!Carlos fics out there, but not so many (any?) Chubby!Cecil stories. Here is one attempt to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preoccupation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to the following prompt/idea that I came across here: http://kinkvale.tumblr.com/post/82964197885/cecil-belly-worship-might-be-my-new-favorite
> 
> "Cecil belly worship might be my new favorite thing, thanks. Cecil poking at his squishy tummy and frowning, and Carlos dropping to his knees and just covering it with kisses and telling him how much he loves his soft, cuddly boyfriend, and how much he loves using Cecil as a pillow, and how cozy it is to share a bed with him, and how he likes just having a handful of love handle sometimes because his hands fit against Cecil *just right* the way that he is."
> 
> Hmm, yes PLEASE. This idea was so cute I had to write a giant kinky fic about it. So here ya go.

When Cecil first introduced himself and invited Carlos to the station for an interview, Carlos immediately noticed many things about the man that appealed to him – Cecil had a pleasantly deep voice, kind eyes, and an open manner that made Carlos feel instantly welcome. But it wasn’t until the sunset they spent under the mysterious lights over the Arby’s that Carlos discovered the single physical feature he liked best.

As he wrapped one arm around Cecil’s waist, he felt a slight softness there. Cecil was definitely a little thicker around the middle than he had expected. Trying not to be too obvious about it, he let his hand slide over the rounded shape of Cecil’s belly, and bit his lip.

He hadn’t noticed it before; Cecil dressed very carefully, drawing attention away from the little parabola of his belly. Carlos thought of all the dark charcoal and black in the man’s wardrobe, the slim cut of his trousers and the fitted shirts and jackets. Now, up close and with his arm around Cecil, he could see – and oh, god, he could _feel_ \- that there was a little extra room in the shirt and jacket, that the slightly baggy fit of Cecil’s sweater vest was no accident.

Cecil wasn’t really fat; neither was he thin. He just had a little extra weight there, and the feel of its soft-firm roundness under the heated palm of his hand made Carlos’s mouth go dry and his groin go hot. He caught his breath and closed his eyes, willing his heart to stop pounding.

He was glad he had come to like Cecil so much before this discovery; there could be no question that his attraction was purely a matter of objectification. He had already fallen half in love with Cecil; and in the last few seconds he had plunged fully into lust. When Cecil squeezed his hand in farewell to head back to the station, Carlos watched him go with a pang of mingled regret and relief. Carlos had already had an emotionally and physically draining day; he was in no condition to withstand the onslaught of arousal Cecil had just awoken in him.

Carlos had never admitted his predilection for a well-rounded belly to anyone, ever. It made him feel perverse, if only because most imagery that supposedly represented human beauty featured bodies that were practically skeletal. He didn't want his partner's health to be imperiled, and he didn't want them to be uncomfortable in their own skin; but he couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t been attracted to men who carried a little extra weight. Carlos wondered if there was something wrong with him, that he should get so turned on just thinking about Cecil this way.

When he listened to the radio that night, he imagined Cecil in his studio, the small round fullness of his belly just barely visible beneath his shirt and vest. He imagined it pressed against his own relatively flat stomach, the pressure and warmth of it, the way the curve of it would feel under his hands, his lips, his tongue. He burned, and felt like an asshole for lying around fantasizing about Cecil after the Apache Tracker had died to save his life. He forced his mind to other subjects, pushed the thought of Cecil out of his mind.

On their next several dates, Carlos tried his best not to think about or touch Cecil’s adorably potbellied midsection. If he couldn’t admit to this little kink, he decided, he wasn’t going to indulge it, either. It felt unfair to Cecil, somehow, to fantasize over this one isolated body part when he was truly attracted to Cecil as a whole person.

Withstanding Cecil’s allure grew increasingly difficult as they got to know one another better. Their chemistry was undeniable. Kissing, for them, was a seductive undertow, dragging them both farther and farther without either of them seeming to notice. They tugged at each other, pulling buttons free and almost bruising one another at times, caught up in the narcotic rush of mouth-to-mouth contact.

Finally, it was too much for either of them to withstand any longer.

“Cecil,” Carlos almost whined, and he inhaled sharply, trying to get his voice under control. They were on Cecil’s sofa, the TV long ago having fizzed into dead air static. “I can’t – I can’t wait any longer. Please, can we…” he glanced toward the bedroom.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Cecil murmured, and they clicked back together like magnets, Carlos holding Cecil’s body tight against his and Cecil almost swooning in his arms. Carlos let his hands roam carefully over Cecil’s body, down the flat of his back to the slight curve of his ass and down the long muscles of his thighs. He felt how hard the other man was, and Cecil gave a moan that turned into a whimper.

Carlos felt like whimpering himself; he could feel Cecil’s belly pressed to his, and if he even so much as thought about it, he felt precariously close to orgasming before they had even removed a single item of clothing. His cheeks burned, and he rose up, pulling Cecil after him.

They made their way awkwardly down the hall, tearing at each other’s clothes. Carlos whipped off Cecil’s sweater and tossed it over his shoulder. Cecil’s nimble fingers flipped open the buttons of Carlos’s shirt and he shoved it off Carlos’s shoulders. They tripped over each other’s feet and half-collapsed against the wall, fell into another kiss that started out with laughter but quickly turned almost combustible.

As they kissed, Carlos let his trembling fingers work their way down the row of buttons along the front of Cecil’s shirt. He could feel the convexity of Cecil’s body, and as the two halves of the shirt fell away, he let his hands slide over the warm, generous curve. He willed his hands to move on, to move up to Cecil’s chest, to slip around to his back, but he suddenly couldn’t stand it for even another second.

He dropped to his knees in slow motion, kissing and licking his way down the planes of Cecil’s chest to his _oh god oh god oh god_ deliciously rounded middle, and lingered there for a scant second before setting to work on Cecil’s belt and fly. He hoped Cecil didn't notice the way his hands traced the sweet arc of his stomach, the way he groaned at the sight of the slightly straining button at the top of his fly.

“Cecil,” he whispered as he gently tugged trousers and boxers away from the other man’s cock. “Is this okay?” He heard the gasped consent seconds before he took Cecil into his mouth, as deeply and wetly as possible, and lost himself in slow and deliberate pleasuring. He held Cecil’s hips in place, working steadily back and forth, and felt goosebumps rise on Cecil’s skin as he moaned and hummed and let his tongue move slowly against the soft skin of Cecil’s cock.

Cecil’s hands came to rest lightly on his head, his fingers sliding into Carlos’s hair. His breath was coming in harsh gasps, and the sound of them made Carlos grow even harder, hotter and tighter. Somehow he managed to hold himself back until Cecil’s breath suddenly halted and a low groan sounded from his throat. He came hard in Carlos’s mouth, and Carlos felt his own cock throb in response, desperate for release. 

“Cecil,” he whispered after a moment, pulling away. “Cecil, I can’t wait anymore, I’ve got to…” he fumbled at the fly of his jeans, and Cecil dropped down next to him, taking over the task and freeing Carlos’s aching cock, taking it firmly in hand. “Let me,” he said softly, and he pushed Carlos gently down onto the hallway floor.

“I won’t last,” Carlos said. “I’m already so close, I – ah – I…oh god,” he moaned, arching against the floor, hands pressed over his eyes as Cecil took him in. As he felt the warm wetness of Cecil’s mouth, pleasure so intense it was almost agony overtook him, shooting from the base of his spine to his brain in furious waves. He managed to hold back for less than a minute, and came harder than he could ever remember doing in his life. 

Afterward, neither of them was particularly inclined to move. They lay next to one another on the floor, stunned, and Carlos pulled Cecil close and kissed him, smoothing his hair away from his face.

“I’m sorry, I’m usually not so…” Carlos made a gesture of futility with one hand. 

“No apology necessary,” Cecil assured him, panting a little. “That was incredible.”

“I’ve never been that fast before,” Carlos said, abashed. 

“It was actually rather flattering,” Cecil said. He kissed Carlos on the cheek and grinned. “I’ve never had to resort to the hallway due to an inability to make it as far as the bedroom.”

“Well,” Carlos said, turning to face Cecil and hugging him close. “You might have to get used to it.”

_____________________

On their one-month anniversary, Carlos took Cecil went to the Arby’s after work to celebrate. They collected their dinners and headed out to the parking lot to dine _al fresco_ on the trunk of Carlos’s car, looking up at the lights.

They were leaning together, enjoying the movements of the lights across the sky, arms around one another. One of the things he liked about Cecil was his ability to be in, and enjoy, the present moment. He wished he could relax the same way, but even sitting near Cecil seemed to throw his sex drive into high gear. Not until they were both exhausted, incapable of doing anything but falling asleep in each other's arms, could Carlos curl up against Cecil's soft, welcoming body and finally rest easy.

Carlos was always poised on a tightrope, at the mercy of his attraction. There were little moments when Cecil might rest a hand on his burgeoning middle, or express some concern about his weight, and even this slight acknowledgment of the object of Carlos’s most dizzying desire was enough to hijack his thoughts and flip all his switches to “On.” Even seemingly innocent activities, like when they lay together in bed, and Carlos could feel Cecil’s belly filling the curve at the small of his back or resting against his own caressing hand, might shift from comfortable to erotic in a matter of seconds. Part of the problem, Carlos knew, was that his attraction went beyond a mere kink. It had taken him a long time to fall, but when he did, he fell hard.

“Hmm?” Carlos asked, offering his milkshake to Cecil. Cecil hesitated, then shook his head ruefully. “I’ve got to watch it with those things,” he said. “We’ve been eating out a lot lately. Soon you won’t even want to be seen in public with me.” And to Carlos’s dismay and delight, he patted one hand against the side of his belly, which - now that Carlos allowed himself to look - did look a little fuller and rounder than usual, stretching the front of his shirt just a bit more than it had before.

Carlos stared at him, suddenly so turned on he could hardly speak. “Cecil,” he whispered, setting his cup aside and gripping Cecil’s shoulders. “I would never be ashamed to be seen with you. I…” he trailed off, biting his lip and feeling guilty.

Cecil ran one hand up and down Carlos’s arm. “What is it? Did I say something to upset you? You look…flushed. Are you okay?”

“So much better than okay,” Carlos murmured. “Cecil, I love you.”

"Oh," Cecil said. "Oh, Carlos, I love you, too."

He took Cecil’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply, his attraction overriding his mental faculties, overheating his body, stealing his breath. “Cecil,” he begged, pulling the other man’s hands to his hips, sliding closer, knocking food and drink containers to the asphalt. “Please, please, god.”

Carlos wanted to rip off all of Cecil’s clothes and fuck him against the back of the car, but there was no way such a thing could be managed in the Arby’s parking lot, of all places. Instead he shoved Cecil down across the backseat, grinding desperately against him, finding a spot between Cecil’s hip and belly, and feeling Cecil’s own rock-hard erection against his thigh, which was thrust between the other man’s legs. The next few minutes were frantic.

“Cecil…oh my god…so fucking hot, you are so…fucking…hot,” Carlos panted into Cecil’s ear as he felt the friction slowly pushing him over the edge.

Afterward, he wanted to tell Cecil everything. He reclined against the back door of the car, Cecil cradled between his legs, let his eyes wander over the contours of Cecil’s belly beneath his untucked oxford shirt, and felt the bottom drop out of his heart. What if Cecil thought it was weird, or was insulted or hurt? Admittedly, it seemed unlikely that anything he could possibly do or say would register as weird with Cecil, but in Carlos’s experience nobody ever wanted to talk about their weight. It was a sensitive subject, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt Cecil’s feelings. He looked away and tried to think about something else, feeling ashamed and, strangely, lonely.

_________________________________

One night, while they were cuddling and watching TV, Cecil shifted and pulled Carlos’s arms more tightly around him. Carlos inhaled sharply as Cecil brought his hands to rest atop his belly.

“You okay?” Cecil asked, turning slightly.

“Fine,” Carlos said tightly. “Just had a…um, muscle cramp. It’s gone now.”

“It doesn’t feel like it’s gone,” Cecil said wryly, moving gently against Carlos’s growing erection.

Cecil’s belly was soft and warm beneath the thin fabric of his t-shirt, and more than anything else in the world, Carlos wanted to caress it, explore it, slowly pull up his shirt and…no. No, he wasn’t going to think about it. He counted to ten, tried to concentrate on the television program, on anything else, but he just couldn’t quite manage it.

“It’s okay, you know,” Cecil said. He covered one of Carlos’s hands with his and guided him in a lazy circle over the ample flesh beneath his palm. "You like it, don't you?"

Carlos was stunned. “You know I like…?”

“My belly? Well, yes. I had noticed,” Cecil said. “It’s fine. It’s great, actually. If my body turns you on half as much as yours turns me on…well, I’m certainly not going to complain.”

Carlos couldn’t even think. “You don’t think it’s weird? That I like you this way?” he asked, daring to let his hand slide over the swell of Cecil’s tummy.

“People like all kinds of different things. Who am I to say what’s weird? I was more worried that you might be…disappointed. In how I look.”

“Disappointed? Are you kidding?” 

“Well…no. I mean, I can remember a time not too long ago when this was more or less flat,” Cecil said, lightly guiding Carlos’s hand over his middle. “I’ve certainly thought about trying to squeeze in more exercise or something, but I have so little free time as it is…” he shrugged. “This is just what I look like. I try to accept it, but change is always a little worrying.”

“Cecil, if you only knew…” Carlos said. “It’s not just how it looks, it’s how it feels, it's how absolutely perfect you are just like this. Exactly the right shape, so... _god,_ ” he stopped, realized that he was almost hyperventilating. “If you only knew the effect it has on me,” he said. “You would be very, very okay with it.”

“Well, maybe you should tell me,” Cecil suggested, smiling up at him. He splayed his hands over his paunch and frowned. "All it’s meant to me so far is a little bit of added concern about my health.”

“I don't think you really need to worry,” Carlos said quickly. “A little extra just here,” he squeezed gently in illustration, “is actually associated with lowered risk of mortality in accidents, and having a little bit of a belly can be good, it protects your internal organs and…um, well, it helps you to last a little longer during sex. It’s science.”

“I _knew_ there was a reason I liked the idea of science,” Cecil said, snuggling closer.

“And then there’s the fact that you make my knees weak. I love the way it feels. I love resting my head here, or just putting my hand here and feeling your pulse. I like the softness, the way it pushes into me a little when we’re close together. I love holding you like this. Thinking about it,” his voice almost broke. “And talking about it, even, it drives me crazy.”

Hands trembling, Carlos let his hands circle the curve of Cecil’s stomach. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head and he felt blood rushing to his cock in response to the gentle stimulation of Cecil’s fulsome shape.

“Oh, god, Cecil,” he said. “You’re so beautiful. Can I…?” He gently extricated himself from their embrace and drew Cecil to his feet even as he dropped to his knees. 

“I swear, it’s the most adorable little belly I’ve ever seen,” he said, with deep affection. He lifted the hem of Cecil’s shirt and kissed the underside of his belly with profound reverence, slowly working his way up, hands pressed into the soft flesh. Eventually he stood and kissed Cecil’s mouth and neck, pressing their hips together firmly. He could feel Cecil’s beautifully filled out midsection pressing against him and he was almost instantly aroused more than he could stand. He could come, he realized, just from touching Cecil, just from this. His fingers lingered at the top button of Cecil’s pants, where his belly expanded gently over the waistband, and he felt about to faint.

“Cecil,” he breathed into his partner’s neck. “Can we take this into the bedroom?”

“Of course,” Cecil whispered back, “If you think we can make it that far.” Carlos practically ran, towing Cecil behind him.


End file.
